Naruto OP`s
Opening 1 Twelve years ago, a Nine-Tail Fox suddenly appeared... If you believe it! Naruto! Naruto! Believe it! Beeeeliiiiiiieve it! Here I am with my Ninja Clan! Ninja Clan Here we stand! Naruto I'm on my way, Naruto I feel okay! Getting ready to fight on set! Come on best friends by my side! Sasuke, is really cool! Sakura, the beautiful! Kowagaruna Naruto Saoto mamore Kowagaruna Naruto Saoto mamore Opening 2 If you believe it You can be somebody, you can be somebody if you believe it Naruto Naruto Believe it! beliiiiiiiiieeeeeeeve it! In the village Hidden in the leaf To become Hogake Better believe Naruto - the chosen one Naruto - coming out strong Ninja waiting for a duel It's win or lose The world's so cruel don't stop You moving on don't stop You got to run Kowagaruna Naruto Saoto mamore Kowagaruna Naruto Saoto mamore Opening 3 Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni jibun rashisa wo chikara ni mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite mou ikkai mou ikkai dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae homerarerunoga suki nano desuka? naritai jibun wo surikaetemo egao wa itsudemo suteki desuka? hajimaridake yume mite okiru sono saki nara itsuka jibun no ude de souda daiji na mono wa itsumo katachi no nai mono dake te ni iretemo nakushitemo kizukanumama sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni jibun rashisa wo chikara ni mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite mou ikkai mou ikkai zurui otona wa deau tabi atama gohashi na sekkyou dake jibun wo sunao ni dasenaku natte kizutsukinagara sugu ni togatte atarashii kaze mikata ni tsukete sagashite iinda itsuka aoi tori wo souda daiji na mono wa itsumo katachi no nai mono dake te ni iretemo nakushitemo kizukanumama sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni jibun rashisa wo chikara ni mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite namida no ato ni wa nazeka fukkireta sora ni niji ga deru you ni shizen na koto ame wa agatta dakara daiji na mono wa itsumo katachi no nai mono dake te ni iretemo nakushitemo kizukanumama sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni jibun rashisa wo chikara ni kiminara kitto yareru shinjite ite mou ikkai mou ikkai mou ikkai mou iikai? Opening 4 We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way! Right here Right now (Bang!) Buppanase Like a dangan LINER! Right here Right now (Burn!) Buttakitteku ze Get the fire! Right here Right now (Bang!) Buppanase Like a dangan LINER! Right here Right now (Burn!) Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku? Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!) Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou! We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way! Right here Right now (Bang!) Buppanase Like a dangan LINER! Right here Right now (Burn!) Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru Yuugenjikkou Ooki na kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru Kazashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu Kirihirake! (Yeah!) Hoshou nante Doko ni mo nai sa Naa Sou daro!? Opening 5 hikarabita kotoba wo tsunaide soredemo boku no shinpuru na omoi wo tsutaetai dakenano fukinukeru kusunda ano hi no kaze wa kinou no haikyo ni uchisutete kimi to warau ima wo ikiru no da soredemo kono dekigoto ga kimi wo kurushimeru daro dakarakoso sayonara nanda konomama nani mo nokorazu ni anata to wakachiau dake yagate bokura wa sorega subete dato kigatsuite kanashimi ga hoho wo tsutatte namida no kawa ni narudake yureru omoi wa tsuyoi uzu ni natte tokeau no yo iradachi to ka sukoshi kurai no kodoku datoka wa ittai sorega boku nado nito tte nandattendaro? ima wa dorama no naka ja nai ndase "nee, doudai?" sono koe ni bokura furikaettemo dawa mo inai daro? dakarakoso bokura takaraka ni sakebu no da sore demo bokura no koe wa dokonimo todokanai daro dakarakoso sayonara nanda soshite mata toki wa nagarete anatato wakachiau dake yagate bokura wa sore ga subete dato kigatsuite kanashimi ga hoho wo tsutatte hitotsuji no uta ni naru dake yureru omoi wa tsuyoi uzu ni natte tokeaunoyo tokeaunoyo Opening 6 I realize the screaming pain Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar Can You Hear Me Can You Hear Me Can You Hear Me (So am I) wasurete shimaeba ii yo, kanji na kunacchaeba ii surimuita kokoro ni futa wo shitanda kizutsuitatte heiki da yo, mou itami wa nai kara ne sono ashi wo hikizuri nagara mo miushinatta jibun jishin ga oto wo tatete kuzureteitta kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga... tsutae ni kita yo, kizuato tadotte sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni oboeteru kana namida no sora wo ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterunda kizutsukanai tsuyosa yori mo, kizutsukenai yasashisa wo sono koe wa dokoka kanashisou de kake chigaeta BOTAN mitai ni kokoro karada hanareteita mou ichido kokoro wo tsukande... tsutae ni kita yo, kizuato tadotte sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni oboeteru kana namida no sora wo ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterunda mitsuke kita ano nakigoe wa machigainaku sou jibun no datta subete wa, kono toki no tame ni... kitto hajime kara wakkatetanda mou nidoto jibun dake wa hanasanai de... kizuite kureta, kimi e no aizu ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta tsutae ni kita yo, kizuato tadotte sore nara mou osoreru mono wa naindatto... wasurenai de ne egao no wake wo ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterunda.. Can You Hear Me Can You Hear Me Can You Hear Me so am i Opening 7 namida shita keze wo azumeteitaina nami no sagitsukatte kanata e kaketeku kaku kowaku nateru ushi ha tookutemo egai ta mirai e tsuzukiteru toki ga bokura wo sekashite kūdū ga supiido agetteta yume no naka de mezametemo onaji hikari wo sagashita kagayaku hoshizora no shita hazoe kirenai saiza to kage sono saki ni kimi wa nani wo nani wo mizumeteirun darô nani wo mizumeteiru darô Opening 8 toki no nai sonzai o koko ni iru to arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru kawariyuku kisetsu no naka o ikiru futatabi ni bokuma kieta tsuyasa o te ni ireta kedo mawatteku jikan no naka ni okizari ni shita omoi o wasureta koto sura wasureteita kuzurekaketa toki kodoku hoshi de deaeta boku ga hitori janai sora kazasu kanjou kono omoi o namida de mune ni kaeteiku yami ni uchiawasu kero o kitto eru yo onaji itami no hate no moto de Opening 9 No Boy No Cry One Two Three GO!!! Gin Iro no Sora ga Wareru no o Boku wa Tsuttatte Bo-tto Miteita Taikutsu ni Yarareru kurai nara Shinjimau hou ga zutto mashisa Shounen yo! Kiitekure! Ningen nante taishita mon janaisa Ashita nante mou iranai kara nigitta kobushi o kakusunayo Fuan ni yume o uri to basu hodo mada oibore chainai daro shonen yo, kokoro no jyu no hikigane wo hikeru no wa kimi dakesa Subete no wakamono wa itta Boku no kokoro o kirisakeyo Akiramechi matta yatu niwa kankene hanashi nanda subete no wakamono wa itta Bokura sakenda kono koe wa beddo no shita ni hisondeta jiyuusa No Boy No Cry One Two Three GO!!! Wakariau koto mo nai mama Hakichi baka shiteta ano hi no kizu ga Ima mo mada taore souna boku o maeni maeni hikizutte ikundarou barabara ni naru kurai sakende mitatte nanimo kotae nante denai kedo nanimo sezu suwatte waratteru aitsura mitaini narita kunainda Kategorie:Anime Songs Kategorie:Lied